Remy Chandler series
The Remy Chandler series by Thomas E. Sniegoski. NEWS: * NEXT Release: A Deafening Silence In Heaven #7 — October 6th 2015 Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy for Adults / Apocalyptic Noir / Brief Series Description or Overview Imagine Philip Marlowe with angelic powers (Remy actually names his dog Marlowe). Remy (aka Remiel) is not a fallen angel; he is a seraphim who chose to reject his heavenly life after being disillusioned by God’s actions toward Lucifer Morningstar. Now a human, Remy has to fight constantly to keep his angelic side hidden. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Narrative type Third person narrative Books in Series Remy Chandler series: #A Kiss Before the Apocalypse (2008) #Dancing On the Head of a Pin (2009) #Where Angels Fear to Tread (2010) #A Hundred Words for Hate (2011) #In the House of the Wicked (2012) #Walking in the Midst of Fire (2013) #A Deafening Silence In Heaven (October 6th 2015) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 1.5. "Noah's Orphans" in Mean Streets (2009) ~ Anthology * 5.5. "The Bad Hour" in An An Apple for the Creature (2012) ~ Anthology Other Series by Author on site *'Menagerie series' — Note: the character of Squire from Menagerie makes an appearance in Remy Chandler series #5: In the House of the Wicked. World Building Setting * Boston * Heaven Places: * Shadow Lands: a dark and dangerous realm in which vicious monsters attack from the deep and ever-present shadows. * Cape * Tartarus * Newbury Street * Lexington * Southie * Garden of Eden * Louisiana * Tree * Brockton * Almighty * Angelina * Hiroshima * Tartarus Supernatural Elements ✥ Angels, fallen angels, seraphim, Grigori, magical swords, black magic, time-jumping, golems, hobgoblin, Lucifer, demons, God, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, five scrolls, Heaven and Hell, Lucifer Morningstar, God, Tartarus, Sons of Adam, Hellions, hellhounds, Key to the Gates of Eden, , , , Glossary: * Seraphim: Warrior angels? * Nomads: another sect of Angels who sat out the Morningstar's war with heaven— no place in heaven nor hell and have lived on the earth for a millennia contemplating what they should have done during the great war. * Fallen: angels who fought on the Morningstar's (Devil) side * Pitiless Weapons: legendary weapons of great strength more than equal to any other ever created—leftover WMDs from the War * Hellions: kind of like giant evil hyenas who keep things inline over Hell and its inhabitants * Denizens: group of demons? * Guardians: Guardian Angels— * Golems: artificial creature created by magic, often to serve its creator—body without a soul; usually made of clay * Grigori: watcher angels—disgraced angels forced to live forever as humans. Originally charged with safeguarding the development of the Almighty’s most beloved creations: humans. Taught them things God was not pleased with, tore off their wings, banished them to Earth. * Cherubim * Garden of Eden * Tree of Knowledge: Names of Angels: * Israfil: the Archangel of Death, humans stop dying when he vanishes; * Remiel * Adam and Eve * Fraciel * Malachi ~ first angel ever made * Lucifer * Morning Star * Sariel * Shaitan * Zophiel 'Groups & Organizations': * Sons of Adam: extremely long-lived humans directly descended from the original Adam with whose care they are charged World ✥ A complex hierarchy of angels populates the series, from fallen angels to good and bad Seraphim, the Grigori (or Watchers, disgraced angels forced to live forever as humans), and the Black Choir (who tried to take both sides in the showdown between God and Morningstar and lived to regret it). Remy has a human friend in Steven Mulvehill, a police detective who knows what Remy really is but doesn’t want to know much more. The series is set in Boston in the noir detective tradition. The angels have many human emotions—mostly negative. Adventures generally focus on angel-related supernatural crimes, with plenty of battles involving flying combatants wielding magical swords. A bittersweet aspect of Remy’s life is his mourning over the death of Madeline, his human wife. ~ from: Fang-tastic Fiction Protagonist ✥ Remiel is a former member of the Seraphim, the most on-high cadre of angels in God’s grace. When the battle between Lucifer Morningstar and God’s Heavenly Hosts was over, Remiel was fed up with all the killing and decided to become a human, to learn more about them. So, for 6,000 years, Remy has been wandering Earth as a human finally turning to detective work in the mid-20th century in Boston. Did I mention he can also understand the language of any living being on Earth? Makes for some interesting conversations. He meets his future wife, Madeline, when he puts out an ad for a secretary (in 1945) and we encounter them as a couple in 1995 when Madeline is in a nursing home dying of cancer. Well, actually, she’s trying to die. ~ Goodread - D K Did It Boston P.I. Remy Chandler has many talents. He can will himself invisible, he can speak and understand any foreign language (including the language of animals), and if he listens carefully, he can hear thoughts. Unusual, to say the least—for an ordinary man. But Remy is no ordinary man—he's an angel. Generations ago, he chose to renounce heaven and live on Earth. He's found a place among us ordinary humans; friendship, a job he's good at—and love. ~ Dark Urban Fantasy: Remy Chandler Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart Resources to help fill out: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Thomas E. Sniegoski: REMY CHANDLER * Remy Chandler Series ~ Shelfari * Thomas E. Sniegoski, In the House of the Wicked #5 | KD DID IT To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Thomas E. Sniegoski ''' * '''Website: The Official Thomas E. Sniegoski Website * Genres: Urban Fantasy, SciFy-Fantasy Bio: THOMAS E. SNIEGOSKI is the author of more than two dozen novels for adults, teens, and children. His teen fantasy YA series Fallen was adapted into a trilogy of monstrously successful TV movies by ABC Family Channel. His other books for teens include Sleeper Code, Sleeper Agenda, Legacy, and Force Majeure, as well as the series The Brimstone Network. The author's first adult novel, A Kiss Before the Apocalypse, developed into a series of novels about the character Remy Chandler. Sniegoski's work for younger readers includes the Billy Hooten: Owlboy series and the fantasy quartet Magic Zero, which he co-authored with Christopher Golden. Magic Zero is in development as a film at Universal. Sniegoski and Golden have also collaborated on the adult dark fantasy series The Menagerie, and multiple creator-owned comic book series, including The Sisterhood, which is being prepped for a feature film by InterMedia, and Talent, currently in development at Universal after a major bidding war. As a comic book writer, Sniegoski's work includes Stupid, Stupid Rat Tails, a prequel miniseries to international hit Bone. Sniegoski has also written the Bone: Quest for the Spark novels. Sniegoski collaborated with Bone creator Jeff Smith on the prequel, making him the only writer Smith has ever asked to work on those characters. Sniegoski and Golden also wrote the graphic novel BPRD: Hollow Earth, a spinoff from Hellboy. Sniegoski was born and raised in Massachusetts, where he still lives with his wife LeeAnne and their dog, Kirby. Bio - Official Thomas E. Sniegoski Website Cover Artist Artist: Gene Mollica *Website: Gene Mollica | Gallery *Article: Cover Art Coverage: 17 New Titles! | All Things Urban Fantasy Publishing Information Publishers: Roc Trade, Roc *Author Page: Thomas E. Sniegoski | Official Publisher Page | Simon & Schuster *Author Page: About Thomas E. Sniegoski - Penguin Group (USA) *Bk-1: Paperback, 290 pages, Pub: May 6th 2008—ISBN: 045146205X *Bk-2: Paperback, 304 pages, Pub: April 7th 2009—ISBN: 0451462513 *Bk-3: Paperback, 288 pages, Pub: Mar 2nd 2010—ISBN: 0451463145 *Bk-4: Paperback, 320 pages, Pub: Mar 1st 2011—ISBN: 0451463773 *Bk-5: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: Aug 7th 2012—ISBN: 0451464567 *Bk-6: Paperback, 352 pages, Pub: Aug 6th 2013—ISBN: 0451465113 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—A Kiss Before the Apocalypse (2008): Boston P.I. Remy Chandler has many talents. He can will himself invisible, he can speak and understand any foreign language (including the language of animals), and if he listens carefully, he can hear thoughts. Unusual, to say the least, for an ordinary man. But Remy is no ordinary man; he's an angel. Generations ago, he chose to renounce heaven and live on Earth. He's found a place among us ordinary humans; friendship, a job he's good at, and love. Now he is being drawn into a case with strong ties to his angelic past. The Angel of Death has gone missing, and Remy's former colleagues have come to him for help. But what at first seems to be about tracing a missing person turns out to involve much more; a conspiracy that has as its goal the destruction of the human race. Only Remy Chandler, formerly known as the angel Remiel, can stop it. ~ A Kiss Before the Apocalypse “'Noah’s Orphans” — Remy Chandler series #1.5': Remy Chandler is an Angel, a Seraphim who made the decision to live as a human, working as a private investigator. One of the Grigori, a fallen angel, calls on Remy for help when Noah is murdered. But, the Grigori isn't telling Remy all he knows. ~ Lesa's Book Critiques ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Dancing On the Head of a Pin (2009): Still mourning the loss of his wife, fallen angel Remy Chandler has immersed himself in investigating dangerous supernatural cases. His latest: the theft of a cache of ancient weaponry stolen from a collector who deals in antiquities of a dark and dubious nature. The weapons, Remy knows, were forged eons ago and imbued with unimaginable power. And if they fall into the wrong hands, they could be used to destroy not only Heaven but also Earth. ~ Goodreads | Dancing on the Head of a Pin (Remy Chandler, #2) by Thomas E. Sniegoski ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Where Angels Fear to Tread (2010): Six year-old Zoe York has been taken and her mother has come to Remy for help. She shows him crude, childlike drawings that she claims are Zoe's visions of the future, everything leading up to her abduction, and some beyond. Like the picture of a man with wings who would come and save her-a man who is an angel. Zoe's preternatural gifts have made her a target for those who wish to exploit her power to their own destructive ends. The search will take Remy to dark places he would rather avoid. But to save an innocent, Remy will ally himself with a variety of lesser evils-and his soul may pay the price. ~ Goodreads | Where Angels Fear to Tread (Remy Chandler, #3) by Thomas E. Sniegoski ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—A Hundred Words for Hate (2011): As an Angel, Remy possesses powers and skills only to be used if the situation calls for it. And the sudden reappearance of the Garden of Eden is just such a situation. Two opposing forces of immortals want the Key to the Gates of Eden, so Remy must turn for help to a fallen angel who is sometimes friend, sometimes foe-and always deadly. ~ Goodreads | A Hundred Words for Hate (Remy Chandler, #4) by Thomas E. Sniegoski ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—In the House of the Wicked (2012): O''nce he was known as the angel Remiel, but generations ago Boston PI Remy Chandler chose to renounce Heaven and live on Earth, where he found a secure place among us ordinary humans''… Though he may appear human, Remy has always been able to rely on Remiel—the embodiment of his angelic nature—whenever the situation called for it. But now his human and angelic natures are sharing the same space, and Remy can feel himself becoming more and more volatile, no matter how hard he tries to control it. Then Ashlie Berg, a young woman who is like a daughter to him, vanishes without a trace. Dropping everything, Remy plunges into a frantic search for her, hoping all the while that her disappearance has nothing to do with him—or what he is. But his hope is short-lived. A once-formidable sorcerer has taken her. The man wants vengeance against those he believes wronged him—and Remy will be the instrument of his wrath, or Ashlie will most certainly die. ~ Goodreads | In the House of the Wicked (Remy Chandler, #5) ❈ "The Bad Hour" in An Apple for the Creature (24 pgs): Canine Obedience School: This is a story from the Remy Chandler series. When Remy is hired by a dog trainer to identify the source of a threat, he takes his sentient, mind-talking dog, Marlowe, along as cover and back-up. During their first visit to one of the client's obedience classes, the client's life is put in jeopardy, and Remy and Marlowe must partner up to take out the villain. You don't need to have read the series to understand and appreciate the story. The mental conversations between Remy and Marlowe are quite humorous in a low-key kind of way. ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—Walking in the Midst of Fire (2013): Remy Chandler, angel private investigator, is trying his damnedest to lead a normal life in a world on the verge of supernatural change. He’s found a new love—a woman his dog, Marlowe, approves of—and his best human friend is reluctantly coming to grips with how...unusual...Remy’s actions can be. And he’s finally reached a kind of peace between his true angelic nature and the human persona he created for himself so very long ago. Fang-tastic Fiction But that peace can’t last—Heaven and the Legions of the Fallen still stand on the brink of war. Then one of Heaven’s greatest generals is murdered, and it falls to Remy to discover who—or what—might be responsible for the death, which could trigger the final conflict...a conflict in which Earth will most certainly be the beachhead. The deeper he digs, the further he goes into a dark world of demonic assassins, secret brothels, and things that are unsettling even to a being who has lived since time began. But it is not in his nature—angelic or human—to stop until he has found the killer, no matter the personal price. ~ Goodreads | Walking In the Midst of Fire (Remy Chandler, #6) ✤ BOOK SEVEN—A Deafening Silence In Heaven (Oct 2015): From the New York Times bestselling author of the Fallen series comes a new Remy Chandler novel. He was once known as the angel Remiel. But, generations ago, Boston PI Remy Chandler renounced Heaven and chose to live on Earth, hiding among us humans, fighting to save our souls… Remy Chandler is hovering on the brink of death, surrounded by friends who are trying to ward off those who would take advantage of his vulnerability. Unbeknownst to them, the greatest threat to Remy is one they can’t fight—God himself. The Almighty dispatches Remy far beyond their reach, to an alternate universe where there has been an apocalyptic catastrophe: the Unification. Only as he hunts down the source of this calamity, it becomes clearer and clearer that the person responsible for the tragedy may have been none other than Remy himself. And while he searches for a way to stop his world from following in the footsteps of the doomed alternate reality, enemies are massing in his universe. For the Unification is at hand and, this time, Remy may be powerless to affect its outcome… ✤ BOOK EIGHT—: ✤ BOOK NINE—: First Sentences # A Kiss Before the Apocalypse — It was an unusually warm mid-September day in Boston. # Dancing On the Head of a Pin — It isn't easy being human. # Where Angels Fear to Tread – Delilah sat in the passenger seat of the old Jeep in a central Vietnam valley—the Cat's Tooth Mountain barely visible through the thick canopy of lush vegetation—and waited for a sign. # A Hundred Words for Hate – Prologue: Jungles of Paraguay: 1929 — The first o humanity lay as if dead in the cool semidarkness of the underground chamber and dreamed of another time—of the Garden, of what he had lost to the poison of original sin. / Chapter one: Fernita Green could not remember what she had lost, and that was why Remy Chandler was there. # In the House of the Wicked – Prologue: Occupied Poland, Dachau, 1943 — It was cold in the interrogation hut, and Konrad Deacon wondered how much longer it would be. / Chapter one: It had been quit some time since Remy had lost listened. # Walking in the Midst of Fire – Prologue: Jericho 26 AD — Simeon was dead. / Chapter one: Remy Chandler's eyes wandered to the television hanging above the crowded bar. # A Deafening Silence In Heaven (Oct 2015) – Prologue: / Chapter one: Quotes *Thomas E. Sniegoski Quotes (Author of The Fallen and Leviathan) *Remy Chandler Series : The angel Remiel remembered the sounds of war, the screams of the vanquished as they were tossed down to the depths by the One they had always believed to be a merciful and loving Creator. : “It’s just like riding a bike,” Francis said, charging to meet their enemies halfway. “Only a lot more bloody.” : War, clad in a black leather duster, a red scarf wrapped around the lower part of his face, his eyes hidden in the shadows cast by a wide-brimmed Stetson, sat upon a steed the color of drying blood. ~ Source: A Kiss Before the Apocalypse (Remy Chandler 1) Read Alikes (similar elements) Angel, Heaven & Hell, Armageddon, etc * Matthew Swift series * Vampire Huntress Legend series * Celestial Blues Trilogy * Guild Hunter series * Black Wings series * Celestial Blues Trilogy * Dark Angels series * Guardians series, The * Kara Gillian series Para-noir-detectives: * Magic Ex Libris series * Dresden Files series * Piers Knight series * Cal Leandros series * Alex Verus series * Simon Canderous series * Greywalker series * Victoria Nelson series * Vampire Files series Other: * Negotiator Trilogy * Baba Yaga series See Category links at bottom of page Awards Trivia ~ Best Urban Fantasy SERIES (359 books) Lists: *Lists That Contain A Kiss Before the Apocalypse (Remy Chandler, #1) *Lists That Contain Dancing on the Head of a Pin (Remy Chandler, #2) by Thomas E. Sniegoski *Lists That Contain Where Angels Fear to Tread (Remy Chandler, #3) by Thomas E. Sniegoski *Lists That Contain A Hundred Words for Hate (Remy Chandler, #4) by Thomas E. Sniegoski *Lists That Contain In the House of the Wicked (Remy Chandler, #5) by Thomas E. Sniegoski *Lists That Contain Walking In the Midst of Fire (Remy Chandler, #6) by Thomas E. Sniegoski *Lists That Contain A Deafening Silence In Heaven (Remy Chandler, #7) by Thomas E. Sniegoski Notes See Also * Mean Streets * An Apple for the Creature * Menagerie series * Thomas E. Sniegoski * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *The Remy Chandler Novels by Thomas E. Sniegoski ~ Author *The Official Thomas E. Sniegoski Website - books ~ Author *Remy Chandler series by Thomas E. Sniegoski ~ GR *Thomas E Sniegoski - FF *Thomas E. Sniegoski - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb *Remy Chandler Series ~ Shelfari * Remy Chandler series by Thomas E Sniegoski~ FictFact * Remy Chandler | Series ~ LibraryThing Freebies, excerpts, etc: * Thomas E Sniegoski | Renee's Book Addiction * Book: Where Angels Fear to Tread #3 Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Thomas E. Sniegoski: REMY CHANDLER *Dark Urban Fantasy: Remy Chandler - Thomas Sniegoski, summaries & chapters World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Thomas E. Sniegoski: REMY CHANDLER *Remy Chandler Series ~ Shelfari *Thomas E. Sniegoski, In the House of the Wicked | KD DID IT Takes on Books *Main/Our Angels Are Different - Television Tropes & Idioms Content References: *Seraphim - Encyclopedia Of Angels *Seraph - Wikipedia *Watcher (angel): Grigori - Wikipedia *Golem - Wikipedia *Jewish angelic hierarchy - Wikipedia *Christian angelic hierarchy - Wikipedia *Islamic view of angels - Wikipedia *The Nine Choirs of Angels - Angels - Saints & Angels - Catholic Online Angel Reference sites: *Saints & Angels - Catholic Online *Angel Names | Names of Angels *Seraphim - Encyclopedia Of Angels, Angel Names, Art, & Symbols *Angels, Archangels, Guardians, Spirit Guides and Elementals *CATHOLIC ENCYCLOPEDIA: Angels *Types of angels and pictures of angels *Angels & Demons List *List of angels in theology - Wikipedia *Angels 101: The Seven Archangels of the Throne—The Complete Idiot’s Quick Guide Reviews: 1–A Kiss Before the Apocalypse: *In the House of the Wicked by Thomas E. Sniegoski | Bitten by Books *Fangs For The Fantasy: Review: A Kiss before the Apocalypse #1 *Thomas E Sniegoski | Renee's Book Addiction *Review: A Kiss Before the Apocalypse | Dark Faerie Tales *Kathy's (K D Did It) review of A Kiss Before the Apocalypse *A Kiss Before The Apocalypse - Book 1 - Night Owl reviews *Novel Addiction: Review of "A Kiss Before the Apocalypse" *Drops of Crimson Book Review - the Remy Chandler Books *Dougintology: Book Review: A Kiss Before the Apocalypse *A Kiss Before the Apocalypse by Thomas E. Sniegoski | BookHound *Fiction Book Review: A Kiss Before the Apocalypse ~ PW 2–Dancing On the Head of a Pin: *Review: Dancing on the Head of a Pin | Innsmouth Free Press *Dancing on the Head of a Pin #2 ~ SFRevu Review *Review | Dancing on the Head of a Pin: #2 ~ Mad Hatter's Bookshelf *Review – Dancing on the Head of a Pin (Remy Chandler, Book 2) *Review – Dancing on the Head of a Pin (Book 2) (4/5 stars) *Thomas E. Sniegoski, Dancing on the Head of a Pin | KD DID IT *Red Pen Reviews: A Kiss Before the Apocalypse 3–Where Angels Fear to Tread: *Where Angels Fear to Tread - Remy Chandler Novel, Book 3 ~ Night Owl-Top Pick *Review–Where Angels Fear to Tread (Remy Chandler, Bk 3) (4/5 stars) *The Best Reviews: Thomas E. Sniegoski, Where Angels Fear to Tread *Review – Where Angels Fear to Tread (Remy Chandler, Book 3) *Goodreads | K D Did It's review of Where Angels Fear to Tread *Bookgasm » Blog Archive » Where Angels Fear to Tread *Fiction Book Review: Where Angels Fear to Tread ~ PW *The Great Geek Manual » Book Review: Where Angels Fear to Tread 4–A Hundred Words for Hate: *A Hundred Words for Hate #4 ~ SFRevu Review *A Hundred Words for Hate by Thomas E. Sniegoski | Bitten by Books *Thomas E. Sniegoski: A Hundred Words For Hate « Green Man Review *Fangs For The Fantasy: Review: A Hundred Words for Hate, Book 4 *Review – A Hundred Words for Hate (Remy Chandler, Book 4) (4/5 stars) *Review: A Hundred Words for Hate | Innsmouth Free Press *A HUNDRED WORDS FOR HATE | RT Book Reviews *Fiction Book Review: A Hundred Words for Hate ~ PW *Owlcat Mountain: [review A Hundred Words for Hate] *The Bibliophilic Book Blog: Book Review: A Hundred Words for Hate *Goodreads | K D Did It's review of A Hundred Words for Hate *Dougintology: Book Review: A Hundred Words for Hate 5–In the House of the Wicked: *Review: In the House of the Wicked | The Ranting Dragon *Fangs For The Fantasy: Review: In The House of the Wicked, Bk 5 *7th Station Review: In the House of the Wicked by Thomas E. Sniegoski *Review: In the House of the Wicked | Innsmouth Free Press *In the House of the Wicked by Thomas E. Sniegoski | Bitten by Books *Thomas E. Sniegoski, In the House of the Wicked | KD DID IT 6–Walking in the Midst of Fire: *A Book Obsession : Walking in the Midst of Fire #6 by Thomas E. Sniegoski *Fangs For The Fantasy: Walking in the Midst of Fire (Remy Chandler #6) *Walking In The Midst of Fire By Sniegoski | Kings River Life Magazine *Fiction Book Review: Walking in the Midst of Fire ~ PW *The Bibliophilic Book Blog: Book Review: Walking In the Midst of Fire *Review – Walking the the Midst of Fire (Remy Chandler, Book 6) (4/5 stars) *Review: Walking in the Midst of Fire (#6) | I Smell Sheep *Top 20 Best Fantasy and Sci-Fi Novels of 2013 | The Ranting Dragon Interviews: *Interview: Thomas E. Sniegoski | Innsmouth Free Press *Bildungsroman - Interview: Tom Sniegoski: Part One **Bildungsroman - Interview: Tom Sniegoski: Part Two **Bildungsroman - Interview: Tom Sniegoski: Part Three **Bildungsroman - Interview: Tom Sniegoski: Part Four *Interview and Contest with Thomas E. Sniegoski | Bitten by Books *Scrawl: There's No Stopping Thomas E Sniegoski... *Boston Comic Con 2011 Creator Spotlight: Thomas E. Sniegoski *Thomas E. Sniegoski ~ Spectral Realm *Thomas E. Sniegoski, LEGACY young adult novelist: Mr. Media Radio Interview Articles: *Author Spotlight on Thomas E. Sniegoski | occultdetective.com Author: *The Official Thomas E. Sniegoski Website *Thomas E. Sniegoski (Author of The Fallen and Leviathan) ~ GR *Thomas E. Sniegoski - Wikipedia *Write Place, Write Time | Tom Sniegoski *ParaNormalRomance: Thomas E. Sniegoski *Frequent collaborator: Christopher Golden *List of Buffyverse novels - Wikipedia Community and Fan Sites: *(3) Thomas E. Sniegoski - FB *Thomas Sniegoski (TomSniegoski) on Twitter *Tom Sniegoski - IMDb *Write Place (write_place) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers A Kiss Before the Apocalypse (Remy Chandler #1) by Thomas E. Sniegoski.jpg|1. A Kiss Before the Apocalypse (2008—Remy Chandler series) by Thomas E. Sniegoski—art by Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2915837-a-kiss-before-the-apocalypse Mean Streets.jpg|1.5. Mean Streets (2009—Remy Chandler series) edited by Jim Butcher—"Noah's Orphans" by Thomas E. Sniegoski—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3475145-mean-streets Dancing on the Head of a Pin (Remy Chandler #2) by Thomas E. Sniegoski.jpg|2. Dancing on the Head of a Pin (2009—Remy Chandler series) by Thomas E. Sniegoski—art by Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/4497980-dancing-on-the-head-of-a-pin Where Angels Fear to Tread (Remy Chandler #3) by Thomas E. Sniegoski.jpg|3. Where Angels Fear to Tread (2010—Remy Chandler series) by Thomas E. Sniegoski—art by Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6640557-where-angels-fear-to-tread A Hundred Words for Hate (Remy Chandler #4) by Thomas E. Sniegoski.jpg|4. A Hundred Words for Hate (2011—Remy Chandler series) by Thomas E. Sniegoski—art by Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8288885-a-hundred-words-for-hate In the House of the Wicked (Remy Chandler #5) by Thomas E. Sniegoski.jpg|5.' In the House of the Wicked' (2012—Remy Chandler series) by Thomas E. Sniegoski—art by Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12925140-in-the-house-of-the-wicked 4.1. "Golden Delicious" ~ An Apple for the Creature (2012) -Rick's novella- .jpg|5.5. An Apple for the Creature (2012—Remy Chandler series) by Charlaine Harris—"The Bad Hour" by Thomas E. Sniegoski|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13543159-an-apple-for-the-creature Walking In the Midst of Fire (Remy Chandler #6) by Thomas E. Sniegoski.jpg|6. Walking In the Midst of Fire (2013—Remy Chandler series) by Thomas E. Sniegoski—art by Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15812811-walking-in-the-midst-of-fire Category:Series Category:Male Lead Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Angels Category:Angels as Main Supe Category:Fallen Angels Category:Time Travel Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Demons Category:Lucifer, Devil, etc Category:Heaven and Hell Category:Gods Category:Golems Category:Apocalypse or Armageddon Category:Magic Users Category:Hellhounds Category:Set in Eastern USA Category:Set in Heaven or Hell Category:Set in Boston Category:Magic Sword Category:Super Animals Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Magic Weapons Category:Noir UF Category:Death as a Character